


Roses are Red, Alaska's on Fire

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, chapter one is serious, chapter two is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex gets an unexpected visit from Astra.Then~These dorks go on two dates and it gets pretty wild.





	1. The Serious(tm) Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



> So this chapter takes place after the episode, "Blood Bonds"

After a tedious day of paperwork following the return of Director Henshaw, Alex felt that picking up a cheeseburger on the way home was _well_ deserved. Not in the mood for a fast food quality meal, she had called in her order at the local steakhouse. Exiting the restaurant, she stopped dead in her tracks on the busy sidewalk. The bag with her dinner fell carelessly at her feet.

“Astra?”

The Kryptonian casually leaned against her motorcycle at the curb holding a _bouquet of roses._ Their eyes met and the General gave her a coy smile. Alex reached for her gun loaded with useless bullets. She curled her hand around the grip all the same, but hesitated on actually drawing it out of her holster. Her gaze flicked from Astra’s piercing green eyes to the many citizens of National City that were walking between the two women currently in a standoff. It was way too dangerous to try to shoot the hostile.

Not that she was much of a hostile last night during the prisoner exchange. The silent drive to the exchange point, the General had complacently settled into the backseat and all but _snuggled_ tiredly into Alex’s side. Then Astra had called off her army and kept their deal, even though the DEO agents were easily out numbered.

It was surprising to see her so soon after her release…

Astra noticed the way Alex’s hand twitched around the gun again. So the Kryptonian held a hand up, palm out. “I’m not here to fight you.”

She held the flowers out in offering though there were still several meters of sidewalk between them. Alex looked at the roses funny, but didn’t step forward to receive them. Astra slowly moved closer to the obviously spooked agent.

Alex didn’t back down as Astra closed the distance between them. She stood in a fighting stance, one hand still on her gun. She glared at the offered flowers and had to resist the urge to smack them out of Astra’s hand. “Put. The roses. Down.”

“They are a romantic gesture, not a weapon.”

Alex scoffed, “In anyone else’s hands, I’d believe that. In your hands? Anything is a weapon.”

“Alexandra,” Astra tutted. “I’m merely showcasing my affection with horticultural flora as customary.”

The DEO agent was absolutely flabbergasted. The General was an _enemy_ , this didn’t make sense. “Did you just-“ She gesticulated wildly between them for a moment before she glowered suspiciously at the Kryptonian. “What are you playing at?”

Astra stepped toward her, “As I confessed during my time at the DEO, I like you.” She grinned at the other woman’s surprised expression.

“I didn’t- No, you don’t-“ She stopped trying to talk her way through an explanation when Astra took her hand. Alex flinched back momentarily, but then accepted the bouquet of roses that the woman handed off to her.

“I hope to see you soon, Brave One.” And then Astra took off into the sky.

Alex started to reach for her phone, but paused to inspect the flowers. _What the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Put. The roses. Down.”  
> “They are a romantic gesture, not a weapon.”  
> “In anyone else’s hands, I’d believe that. In your hands? Anything is a weapon.”


	2. The Not-So-Serious(tm) Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a mess of fluff and situational crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship on this one.
> 
> Def not an immediate continuation of the last chapter mostly cause I'm lazy. Astra switched sides and Alex finally realized her feelings and now they're dating- all gay and domestic like.
> 
> Also I didn't wanna use the same wordings as the prompt again (rip) but the prompt is def /there/.

When Astra was reading about traditional romantic relationships, the all-knowing Internet had stressed the importance of her tenth date with Alex. Despite the fact that they had started out as adversaries, dating for them had been going extremely well and they found themselves easily settling into undoubtedly the warmest and most affectionate relationship. Astra wanted this night to be special to celebrate the milestone.

So she had completed extensive research on the best venues and restaurants in National City. She found the number one rated restaurant was on the 94th floor of the tallest building in town; not only was it highly ranked for its cuisine, but also for the glowing view of the city below. After getting an approval from Kara, a reservation was booked (with the help of Cat Grant’s assistant) for tonight.

Despite cohabitating for nearly a month and even getting ready for their date together, Astra exited the apartment. She closed the door behind her and immediately a knock rang out. Alex opened the door and her planned snarky comment about how _extra_ this part was, died at her lips when Astra smiled at her. Her gorgeous Kryptonian was dressed to the nines in an elegant black dress and her dark, wavy hair fell perfectly at her shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alex breathed out.

Astra’s eyes roamed her body as though taking in her appearance for the first time, still playing her silly charade. “And you are stunning.” She reached out to place her hand on Alex’s shoulder, her thumb brushed over the blue fabric of her dress strap. Her fingertips trailed slowly down the other woman’s arm, goosebumps rising from the teasingly soft touch.

Alex bit her lip before she took Astra’s hand in hers. “Shall we?”

Out in front of the apartment complex sat a black limo. “You didn’t.”

But Astra did. Again, with the help of her darling niece, Kara, who stood waiting for the pair. Kara donned a black suit, a horrifically stereotypical hat, and a fake mustache.

Alex laughed, falling slightly into Astra. “Oh my god, Kara.”

Kara opened the limo door for them, bowing. “Ms. Danvers, Ms. In-Ze.” Alex and Astra settled into the back of the vehicle and their ‘chauffeur’ closed the door behind them.

The DEO agent shook her head in amazement. “Wow, Astra. You really know how to take a lady out.”

“So long as you are happy,” Astra promised, wrapping an arm around her.

The implied ‘I’d do anything’ warmed Alex’s heart. She cuddled into the other woman, feeling giddy about the date. “So where are we going?” The Kryptonian barely had the name of the restaurant out of her mouth before Alex gaped. The woman’s hold tightened. “Swanky.”

Kara caught Alex’s gaze in the rearview mirror and winked at her sister. After the momentary distraction, a car honked and Kara threw a hand up in the air in frustration. “Go around me, buddy! I’m going the speed limit!” Astra slyly pressed the button to raise the privacy screen.

After a short drive, the limo came to a stop at the drop-off in front of the building. Kara ran around the limo to open the door for them and helped Alex step out.

Astra linked her arm with Alex’s and nodded ceremoniously at her niece, “Thank you, Little One.”

Kara grinned. “You two have fun.”

They strode into the fancy building and Alex couldn’t stop smiling at Astra. They stepped into the elevator with several other well-dressed people. Alex smooshed herself into her girlfriend, hugging her waist. The ex-General gazed at her fondly, a small smile on her face. Her hand came up to gently stroke Alex’s cheek. They kissed slowly and the presence of the clearly uncomfortable patrons around them faded from their minds.

Finally, the elevator dinged, stopping at the 94th floor. The classy dining room was abuzz with couples and groups, while waiters and waitresses speed all around. Astra and Alex were seated at a table by the window overlooking the shimmering lights of the city.

The intimate low lights and the view, combined with the easy quirk of Astra’s lips, threatened to overwhelm Alex in the best way possible. “This is amazing, Astra…” The Kryptonian woman slinked her hand across the table and Alex’s hand covered hers; Astra always wanted to be touching her. The need for physical affection warmed her heart.  

The waiter interrupted their moment to pour a pre-selected wine and take their orders. The dinner went by almost too quickly with delicious food, plenty of laughing, and loving looks. Astra was really enjoying their night together, feeling accomplished that she had given Alex a more traditional date compared to their usual outings. She reveled in the way her mate smiled so happily at her.

“Will you be having the chef’s dessert tonight?” The waiter asked as he took their plates.

Alex squeezed her hand, knowing that Astra loved sweets just like Kara. “Yes please.”

A couple minutes later, the waiter returned rolling a cart carrying a covered metal dish on top. He flamboyantly removed the cover to reveal a small, beautifully decorated cake molded to resemble a puppy’s face; there were chocolate chips for the eyes and nose. It was precious-

Then _very_ surprising when the waiter clicked a long lighter and lit the cake on fire. Astra shot up from her chair as blue flames leapt from the dessert. Before Alex could reach out for her and before the waiter could even react, the Kryptonian blew a quick freeze breath in the cake’s direction.

A couple things happened all at once: the extinguished Baked Alaska splattered onto the front of the waiter’s shirt, while the gust of wind displaced several napkins and plates in the wide path of the breath. A table directly behind the waiter actually lifted completely and flew across the room. It smashed _through_ the window, scattering glass everywhere.

Then there was chaos around the room, people were laughing and yelling. Alex sank down in her seat, face half-hidden by her hand. Astra sheepishly met eyes with the waiter, who was pitifully trying to scrape the dessert off of himself. “May we have the check please?”

Meanwhile,

Kara heard the distinct sound of shattering glass and quickly exited the limo, where she had been waiting and listening to music. With her enhanced vision she saw a table soaring through the air from the 94th floor. “Oh Rao, I hope the date is going okay…”

Thinking of the civilians down below, she looked around and was happy that no one would see her change into Supergirl. She dramatically ripped the mustache from her lips and let out a pained, “Ow…”

After catching the table and speed changing back into her formal attire, she got a text from Alex to come pick them up. She pulled up to the curb and jogged around the vehicle to receive them. Mustache slightly askew, she asked “So… How was the date?”

Astra grumbled, “All my research didn’t inform me that the dessert would be lit aflame.” Alex rubbed her back, snickering.

* * *

Astra and Alex toured the National City Botanical Garden hand in hand. It felt like they had wandered into a paradise, surrounded by vivid green vegetation and blooming colorful flowers. Alex kept sneaking glances up at Astra’s content smile and she was pleased that she’d set up a pretty decent date for them. After the debacle at the restaurant a week ago (that Alex still laughed about much to Astra’s chagrin), they needed this peaceful evening together.

They came upon a plot of rose bushes and the shorter woman pulled them to a stop. Alex took out her phone to snap a quick picture for Kara and added a thumbs-up emoji for good measure. She stuffed the cellphone in her back pocket before stepping closer to the Kryptonian woman, who looked at her with a soft expression. A quick glance around confirmed they were the only ones in this section of the garden right now.

Astra leaned down to rest her forehead against Alex’s. “It is lovely here.” Her mate nodded, smiling, but Alex’s gaze flicked down to her lips. Then Astra kissed her languidly, a hand coming up to run through short hair. Alex sighed happily and gripped Astra’s hip, practically grinning against her mouth.

Their tender moment was _destroyed_ when a man approached them out of seemingly nowhere. Astra must’ve been too caught up in their kiss because her defenses went up the moment he jolted her out of the perfect bubble.

He was reaching for something at his side, “Ladies, I hope-“

That’s as far as he got before Astra had plucked a rose from the bush beside them and thrown it like a dart at terminal velocity, intending to knock whatever he had grabbed out of his hand.

Needless to say, Alex had to apologize profusely to the botanical garden employee, who was just handing out maps.

Astra pouted for the remainder of the date whenever Alex would randomly dissolve into laughter.

* * *

“What are you going to do with those?” Alex asked, eyeing the bouquet of red roses wearily from her place lounged on the couch.

Astra shut the door behind her a little harder than necessary at the tease. “If the store carried any other flowers that conveyed romantic love, I would have purchased those instead. So do not-“

“Bring up the ordeal at the botanical gardens?” She grinned at Astra’s sigh. She laughed, sitting up to watch Astra storm into the kitchen. “Remember? A rose, straight through his map.”

“Rao, will you ever let me forget?”

Alex’s eyes glinted playfully. “No.”

And anytime they enjoyed a slice of cake, it was the exact same situation- she would bring up the _other_ embarrassing memory. Astra tried to ignore the approaching woman as she prepared a vase for the flowers.

Alex’s arms wrapped around her middle and despite being annoyed, Astra melted into the embrace. Alex rested her chin on Astra’s shoulder and mumbled, “You can turn literally anything into a weapon… _A cake…_   _A flower_ … I think it’s funny and kinda hot-”

Astra huffed out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you B Prime for this lovely prompt! I'm always down to write about these tender dorks.


End file.
